my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aya
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! - "'' 'Are you telling me that you're too scared to fight a grown girl like me ? Or am I too wild for you to handle ?" - '' Aya, speaking to Yamato to provoke him into a fight, which was easily done... Aya is a student of The Special Class , she's a lively as well as cheeky girl with a sharp tongue. Furthermore she can be feral and wild when it comes to arguments or fighting , she has a fiery temper. This may be due to her quirk which is a mutant-type quirk called Cheetah-Form. Her relationship with Yamato is quite special, since they both spend their time arguing and fighting while also always hanging out whith each other , this may be due to the resemblance of their personnalities. History Being a person with a strong character , Aya did got into a lot of trouble during her school life, because she was often provoking her comrades for fun while also arguing/fighting with them. She went as far as being expelled several times because of all the trouble she was causing due to her too fiery temper. However this personnality of her was also her strengh since it was what makes her never surrender and always wants to push further her limits no matter what she does. Much like Kira , she hates losing and would give her all to win. She went to the same middle as Yamato before both of them dropped out because of their troublesome behaviors. However unlike him , she didn't took the path of delinquance, instead she tried her hardest to find a school which could be fitting for her. That's when she heard about U.A. highschool which was forming the heroes of tomorrow, she thought of it as the perfect opportunity to get back into the scholar curriculum. So months before the entrance exams of U.A , she studied really hard all by herself while also training her body. That was this perseverance of her which allowed her to brillantly pass those entrance exams and to be selected to join The Special Class. She was surprised, but also king of happy to see that one of her older school comrades, Yamato , managed to get into this class too. Even though she doesn't really shows it. Personnality Much like Yamato , Aya has a fiery temper and can easily begin to argue or fight for the smallest reasons. She's also a little cheeky and likes to provoke the ones she wants to fight/argue with. While having a similar personnality and often fighting with each other. It seems that Aya gets along well Yamato . She also likes her class comrades in general even though she shows it by arguing with them or taunt them much of the time. She also somebody who's ready to do everything she can to reach athe goals she has. Abilities '''-Perseverance : Aya is ready to do anything to reach her goals, no matter what efforts are required, she would give it her all. -'''Cheetah-Form : '''Aya's quirk, giver her similar features and physical abilities of a cheetah. Stats Category:Characters Category:The Special Class Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes